Your Highness
by vermouth.xD
Summary: Naru agreed to Mai's two-months-long request to go home for a while. Two days after she left, Naru and his team got a request from his father, that's to investigate the Drottningholm Palace in Stockholm, Sweden. When the king's butler tour them around, they saw a portrait of a lady... a very, very, familiar lady...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**[A/N]:**

This story will be different from the usual Ghost Hunt, from how they met, and from how she got the job. ^^,

But, i still refer to the anime and manga...

* * *

She ripped her clothes in front of her stunned father who's sitting on his throne, they were discussing about her upcoming engagement with her playboy-childhood friend. Being part of the royal family don't give you much freedom from what you really want to do, they will tell you how to walk right, talk right, whom you should make friends with, and whom you should marry, and she's sick and tired of that! She want, at least feel how to fall in love.

"I don't need this things father." She said sharply, as she continue ripping her clothes, "I don't need these either" she threw her crown and her expensive shoes and jewelries on the floor. "I'm leaving this palace. I'm so tired being controlled by you, by the royal court. And I, at least, deserved a little bit of freedom right?"

"Don't be stubborn young lady. The engagement will took place at your twenty-first birthday that's three years from now, and that's final." Her father said sharply

"I'm not being stubborn father, I… just need a time to live my life the way I want to. Is that really hard to understand?" she said with a tearful-eyed. When she didn't hear her father answer, she run into her room and hastily packed whatever she can pack, she brought her own savings, and passport, despite of her bodyguards' and father's protest, she went to the nearest airport and since she don't have any fixed place to go, she took the only available flight – to **Japan.**

* * *

**[A/N]:**

Short right? i know.. ^^,

I'll gonna make up on the future chapters...

I thought about this story when I'm in my bathtub, playing with bubbles... xDD


	2. Meeting the Scientist, and the Medium

**Chapter 1 – Meeting the Idiot Scientist, and the Useless Medium**

* * *

"Mai! Wait up!" Akira called her friend breathlessly, she's running just to catch with her.

She chuckled "What is it Aki?" she just got out from her class. It's been one year and six months since she left home, to the country which is so foreign to her, and now, she's grateful that she choose Japanese as one of the language she studied when she was a kid. She's currently a sophomore in Tokyo University now, currently taking up Psychology, and her friend Akira, also a sophomore with the same course.

"Gosh Mai! Even though you walk fast, you're still graceful, how did you do that?" she whined, she's still catching her breath.

She rolled her eyes,_ because this is what they taught me since I was a kid,_ she thought.

"By the way, have you heard? The university president hired some ghost hunters to investigate the old library before they will demolish it." She told her friend while walking to the exit.

She raised her eyebrow "Really? Why? I don't feel or see any ghost on that place" as she said it, two identical men entered the gate.

Akira squeaked "Oh my God! Those two are sinfully gorgeous. Have you noticed?" she asked her friend

"Nope. And I'm not interested" she answered bluntly

Her friend sighed at her, she's hopeless when it comes to love life "Anyway, are you sure you don't feel anything strange in there?" She knows Mai as a good psychic having an ESP, a PK, and being a medium, but she don't want other people to know about it – only her – when she saved her from the falling newly constructed bookshelves in the library, thankfully, there's no one else was there, no one saw how the bookshelves stop mid-air.

She nodded "Yeah, I'm sure. But well, let them investigate it, maybe there are things that my abilities can't conceive

Her friend shrugged "Maybe. Well, where are you going now? Is it your shift already?" she asked referring her work

She looked at her watch "In an hour, but I still need to prepare the songs that I'm going to sing, so I gotta go." She kissed her friend on the cheek, and call for a taxi.

"Take care!" her friend shouted and waved at her.

* * *

The twins got out from the president's office to discuss about the case, they didn't failed to heard what the petite young lady said to her friend _I don't feel or see any ghost on that place_ ever since they heard it, they become curious who the lady is.

"Maybe she's a psychic Noll." Gene told him suddenly

He stayed silent for a moment "Or a psychic wannabe, Gene" he said.

They went to the parking lot where Lin was waiting, "But she's confident when she said that." Gene said as he hopped-in the backseat

Lin looked at the two "who are you talking about?" he asked

"There's a lady who told her friend that she don't feel or see any ghost _on that place_" Oliver answered

Lin raised his eyebrow, it unlikely for him to get interested on a conversation "and where's _on that place_? Is she talking about the old library?"

The two went silent. _I knew it_, Lin thought. He heard her phone ring and saw Madoka's name on the screen, he asked Oliver to answered it and put it on a speaker.

"Hello guys! Are you done with your business in Tokyo-U?" she asked them immediately

Gene answered as he saw his brother getting irritated "Yeah. We will officially start our investigation tomorrow. We're going back to the hotel now"

"Oh no, not yet. Let's hang out in my favorite diner, they're having live show again tonight. See you!" then she hung up, without waiting for their answer, the three groaned, and Lin make a U-turn the and went to where Madoka is.

* * *

Mai was tuning her guitar when the owner called her to be ready, she peeked at the costumers, and it seems that they got a lot of customers lately. _It's show time_! She told herself as she went up to the stage.

_Love doesn't come with a contract_

_You give me this I gave you that_

_It's scary business_

_Your heart and soul is on the line_

_Baby why else would I be standing round here so tongue-tied_

She started singing when she notice a tall man together with a twins entered the place, the grumpy looking twin was looking at her, they made an eye-to-eye contact for a moment before he looked at the dark pink haired woman who waved at them to call their attention.

In their table she noticed a red haired woman, who's thwacking a brown-haired guy who looked like a rock-star, a woman who's wearing a _kimono_, a blond haired guy, and a guy with eyeglasses. The three new comer joined them, they looked like… irritated especially the grumpy looking twin, when he noticed most of the girls are staring at him.

_If I knew what I was doing I'd be doing it right now_

_I would be the best damn poet_

_silver words out of my mouth_

_Well my words might not be magic_

_But they cut straight to the truth_

_So if you need a lover and a friend_

_Baby I'm in ... I'm in_

When they entered the place, Oliver was astounded when heard the voice he looked at the stage to see who's singing, there he found a brown haired lady, sitting, strumming her guitar while happily singing. When he looked at her, he saw that she's looking at him too, since the light is quite dim, he can't clearly see her face, their eye-to-eye contact was interrupted when Madoka called and wave at them. The other SPR members are there too, when they are on their seats, he tried to looked at her again, but her attention was no longer on them.

_Baby come on in the water's fine_

_I'll be right here you take your time_

_Just let me hold you and we'll both take that leap of faith_

_It's like I told you there's no guarantees when you feel this way_

_If I knew what I was doing I'd be doing it right now_

_I would be the best damn poet_

_silver words out of my mouth_

_Well my words might not be magic_

_But they cut straight to the truth_

_So if you need a lover and a friend_

_Baby I'm in I'm in baby I'm in I'm in_

"Is she a new singer?" Gene asked curiously to Madoka

Madoka nodded "Yeah, since six months ago"

"Great voice" Oliver commented out of the blue, _and it sounds familiar too,_ he wanted add.

They are all staring at him, it's so rare for him give praises, he's more into giving insults than praises. Masako frowned at him and glared at the woman on the stage.

"Did I heard it right? Big Boss praising someone?" Yasuhara – the boy with glasses – teasingly asked.

"This called for a celebration!" Madoka cheered, and the others played along.

He just groaned at their childishness. He just continue listening (or rather staring) at the lady, who's happily singing.

_Baby come here next to me I'll show you how good it can be_

_I'll breathe each breath you breathe I can pour out everything I am_

_If I knew what I was doing I'd be doing it right now_

_I would be the best damn poet silver words out of my mouth_

_Well my words might not be magic_

_But they cut straight to the truth_

_Now if you need a lover and a friend_

_Now if you need a lover and a friend_

_Baby I'm in I'm in baby I'm in I'm in_

_Baby come here next to me I'll show you how good it can be_

_I'll breathe each breath you breathe I can pour out everything I am_

_Baby come here next to me I'll show you how good it can be_

_Baby come here next to me I'll show you how good it can be_

_Baby come here baby come here baby come here_

When the song ended the audience gave her a round of applause, and he didn't notice that he's already smiling – a little – as he watched her bowed and saying thank you.

"Who would've thought that she can make you smile" Lin suddenly told him

He just looked him, reversing into his stoic feature "I don't know what you're talking about." He said dryly. Lin just smirked in his denial attitude.

"Hey what are you talking about?" Gene asked the two

Oliver ignored him, so Lin decided to answer "I saw one of his one-million-dollar-worth smile"

Gene widened his eyes for a while, then suddenly grinned at his brother "Really Noll? I can make a large sum of amount of money from that. 'The rare smile of Oliver Davis' how about that?" he whispered.

"How about I will let you sleep outside tonight?" he whispered back, with his most dangerous tone. Gene stopped teasing him, he knows very well that he's serious.

When Gene stood up to seat away from his grumpy brother, he didn't notice the woman who's on the phone talking to someone, and bumped into her, which made her stumble – but an arms caught her – and dropped her phone, but before it landed on the floor and use her PK to stopped it, a hand caught it. When she looked at them, it was the twins, the smiling one who caught her from stumbling on the floor, and the grumpy one who caught her phone before it crash into pieces. She bowed and thank them, and she continued her phone call with her friend as she walked out the door, leaving the two with a surprised face, the others were also dumbfounded from what they witnessed.

"She didn't fuss over your looks? That's new." Madoka mocked at the twins, and they heard the others chuckled, they stopped when Oliver gave them one of his fiercely glares.

"Come on let's go home. We will still have work tomorrow." He said as he exited the place, the others don't have a choice but to follow their young boss.

At his room, Oliver can't help but getting amused by the woman, it's like what Madoka said, she's the first woman who didn't jumped on them, or at least, on him. He thought that being bumped by Gene and dropping her phone was her tactics just to get near at them, but he's wrong. He really want to ask for her name, but he stopped his self from doing so. He don't want to be teased by his brother and Madoka, and his team might thought that he's the one who's flirting.

He sighed,_ I hope I will meet her again, one of these days,_ he silently prayed as he closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

**[A/N]:**

The song titled **I'm in** by Keith Urban (I really love his songs ^^,)

Since he (Naru) didn't talk to Mai yet, he still doesn't have the name 'Naru'.


	3. Meeting the SPR Members

**Chapter 2 – Meeting the SPR Members**

* * *

Mai yawned as she looked at her clock, she still have two hours to prepare for school, she ate her breakfast first before going to shower. After showering and get dressed, she review some of her notes, she have a feeling that her professor will have a surprise quiz, she also inform Akira, just to be sure, since she still have a lot of time, she decided to walk to her school, to save money. After more or less twenty minutes she can already see their school gate when a black van pass by her, _Shibuya Psychic Research,_ she read the name printed at the back, so they are the one who will investigate the old library, she thought.

She saw her peppy friend waving at her at the entrance, "You're early, Aki" she said as they enter.

"Because of the text I received from you this morning, I need to study a little more."

When they arrived at their classroom, they noticed their classmates are gathering on Hashimoto-san's table, she saw Akira rolled her eyes "Attention seeker" she heard her whisper, one of her classmate approached and drag them in to join the crowd.

"What happen to your neck Hashimoto-san? It bruised." One of their classmates asked.

She touched her bruised neck "I was attacked by a spirit yesterday, at the old library"

Mai and Akira saw some of their classmates widened their eyes for a moment, "I can sense a strong and dangerous spirits at the old library, so I entered to check it out, but unfortunately, they are too strong for me to handle. You guys are not a strong psychic like me, so you better don't go to that place." Hashimoto-san continued haughtily, the others who are listening gave her a worried look. Mai just raised her eyebrow at her pronouncement; Akira tried not rolled her eyes at her – from disgust, they walk out their selves from the crowd, "That girl is ridiculous!" she whispered at Mai, "She's really an attention seeker" she added, as she scanned her notes, Mai just chuckled hearing her friend whining. "Wanna check out the old library with me later?" she suggested, this made Akira looked at her.

"Are you serious?" she asked, well, she always joked around, so it hard to tell if she's just kiddin' or being serious, she thought.

Mai nodded "Of course, and I think that psychic research company already started their investigation"

She saw her friend grinned widely "Sure, I'll come!"

When their professor came in he announced to have a surprise quiz, the others protest saying they didn't study, Akira looked at Mai's table and she mouthed 'thank you' to her, in response Mai smiled at her.

* * *

Oliver and his team already putting up the equipment to where he asked to, Gene went to his brother for his report, "There's no spirit in here" he announced, "I agree. I can't sense anything either." Masako seconded, she covered her mouth as she speak.

He sighed as he heard his teammates bickering from the second floor, "Still, we should interview the students who witnessed some activities" the two mediums just nodded, and went to help the others on their tasks at the second floor. _If only we have someone who have an ESP,_ he thought. He snapped from his thoughts when he saw a familiar lady entered, he stared at her for a moment and then he realized, she's the lady from last night! _So this is where she went to school,_ he smiled at his thought, he decided to observe from whatever she's going to do. She's took some steps from the doorway closing her eyes, and taking some deep breaths, she's concentrating, he told his self.

He heard her sighed "Yeah right, attacked by spirits! That girl's full of herself, there's no spirits here." She said confidently. _She's a psychic?_ He asked his self, asking his self won't give him answer, so he called the woman's attention

"You. You said 'there's no spirits here' does it mean you're a psychic too?" The lady pounce at his voice, she turned around and stared at him – or at least at his eyes, he felt awkward, as if she saw right thru him, he evaded his eyes from her stare

Lackadaisical, she answered "I'm just saying random things, don't mind me." He's about to answer when another woman came in, and went to the lady that he's talking to, but like any other girls she easily get attracted to him,

"Oh my gosh, you're the one that we saw yesterday! To think that you're the ghost hunters that the principal hired. I'm Yukimura Akira." She almost squeak as she introduced her name, her friend just sighed at her attitude

"Shibuya. Shibuya Kazuya, the Manager of Shibuya Psychic Research. You saw me yesterday?" He asked as he raised his eyebrow, he noticed Mai furrowed her eyebrow upon hearing his name

"Yeah. Yesterday afternoon, when we're about to exit. Not just you, but together with your twin." She answered frantically.

Yesterday, he narrowed his eyes as he tried to recount what happened to them yesterday, their voices, that's it. _I don't feel or see any ghost on that place_ he remembered now, so she's that girl, that's why her voice was familiar when he heard her sing yesterday.

"So Mai, did you sense anything?" she asked her friend curiously, _so her name is Mai,_ he reminded his self. Mai looked at her friend and shook her head.

"I knew it! That girl was lying just to get attention from others." She blurted out, her phone was ringing when she's still grumbling to Mai, and she excused herself.

"Who's _that girl_ that she's talking about?" He asked her

She groaned and rolled her eyes "One of our classmates, a self-proclaimed psychic. She said she was attacked by spirits yesterday in this building"

"It was confirmed by our mediums that there no spirits here."

Akira went to Mai after several minutes talking on the phone "I gotta go first Mai, my boyfriend asked me to go out with him." She said

She just nodded "Be careful. Call me if he's going to tease you badly, okay?"

"You know, you should get yourself a boyfriend too, so you can understand that in guys, sometimes, teasing is their way of showing their affection" she said and kissed her cheek, "Nice to meet you Shibuya-san" then she walked out.

"Boyfriend? What the hell was that?" she whispered, but loud enough for Oliver to hear, he just smirked at her. Mai went to see some of their equipment on the table, and asked him what those are.

"Infrared and high-speed cameras are used to take pictures in dark places. And this is for thermography, it makes use of a heat sensitive camera to give a visual image" he explained, she looked closely at the cameras "These things sure are amazing" she said. "You know to use all this?" she asked, still looking closely at them, Oliver raised his eyebrow at her stupid question_, I won't be a ghost hunter if I don't know how use all of that,_ he thought.

He smirked "Of course, your mind and mine are very different." That made her looked at him, "Ah, is that so?" she derisive "Of course! Naturally, there's no choice but to have you do all this. But why are you hunting ghosts?" she asked curiously, there are lot of amazing jobs, but why ghost hunting?

"Because there was a need for it." He answered bluntly

"But there must have been some cases that you couldn't solve?"

"None. I'm competent at what I do." He confidently said

Her eyes widened for a moment "That sure is something! Not only you are good looking, but you're very smart"

He stared closely at her "Do you really think I'm good looking?" he asked, if she saw him as good looking then why she's not making a fuss over it?

"Aren't you? Everyone was making a fuss over it."

He smirked "Hmm. You don't have bad taste."

She almost choked at his words, she can't take his narcissism anymore "Huh? You may be good looking, and your job is quite impressive, but what's with that narcissistic attitude?!" she loudly affirmed, when she saw him smirked at her "From now on, you're Naru-chan! Narcissistic Naru-chan!" she yelled, Oliver, or now, Naru, stifled a laugh at her childishness, he didn't noticed that his other teammates came down from the second floor, and they heard _everything_!

"Big Boss, or shall we also call you Naru? Who's that chick?" Yasuhara asked him, with a wide grin on her face, Mai looked at the others, she recognized them, _they are from last night_

"Ah! She's the singer from the diner" Madoka almost yelled from surprise, she just smile at them, but she felt a hateful glare from the girl wearing a kimono

"They are my team, Matsuzaki Ayako, our team's doctor also a miko – " he was cut off by Mai's question

"Miko? What's that?" everybody looked at her, "What? It's my first hearing it." She said when she noticed they're staring at her curiously

"A shrine maiden" Ayako proudly said

Her eyes lit up from amazement "Wow! You mean that young virgins who only stayed at the temple? I can't believe I will be able to meet one."

"Yes that one. You must be honored to meet such a well-trained miko" she said as he flip her hair_, another self-important person,_ Mai thought.

"So you mean at that age of yours you're still a virgin?" no offense, she's just curious. The others widened their eyes at her innocence, but after a moment they burst out laughing, even the tall stoic man laugh silently, the miko in questioned just blushed.

"Y-yeah, of course lady!" she stuttered

Naru decided to continue the introduction of his team "We called him Bou-san, Takigawa Houshou, a monk –"again he was cut off by her question

"Eh? I thought monk is supposedly bald? Why do you have a long hair? You looked like a rock star." she asked pointing at his hair

Bou-san wiggled hair, and chuckled "Because I'm in a rock band jou-chan"

Naru was about to continue when Yasuhara reached and kissed the back of her hand "I'm Yasuhara Osamu, a researcher, and it's such a lucky day to meet such beautiful lady like you" he winked at her, Naru smirked when he saw her raised her eyebrow, she didn't even blushed, like any other girls. She discreetly remove her hands, "Thank you" was all she said.

"I'm John Brown, a priest and an exorcist" he reached his hand, and she gladly took it and shake.

"What country are you from John?" she asked

"Australia." He smiled.

The dark pink haired girl hugged her "I'm Mori Madoka, I occasionally helped them at their cases like today, I'm a researcher, but I'm also their adviser." she lively said, she pointed the stoic man, "That's Lin Koujo." The man bowed a little. "Your boyfriend?" she asked Madoka, who blushed from ear to ear, and she got it, he's her boyfriend!

She looked at him "Chinese?" she asked

He glared at her for a moment "Yeah. Do you have a problem with that?" his voice was seething, what's wrong him?

She furrowed her eyebrow "Hey, what's with that tone? I only asked you if you're a Chinese"

"I hate Japanese" he said bluntly, without caring that he's surrounded by Japanese, "Do you not know the history of what the Japanese did in China?" he asked. She felt her blood boiled from what he said, she clenched her fist, and without a second thought she landed a punch on his face, which made him stumble a little, the others gasped from what just she did to Lin, _no one ever tried to lay a finger on him, but this lady… she's interesting, _Naru amusingly thought.

"Listen, what an irrational brain you have there. I don't care about what the Japanese did in China, or whatsoever history, you don't have the right to hate me without knowing me first. Now, hate me because I punched you, not because I'm Japanese." She said angrily, she expect him to hate her now, but instead she heard him laugh.

"This is the first time I heard him laugh like that" she heard John said.

"Someone also told me the same thing" Lin said as he looked at Gene, he bowed at her "I'm sorry for being rude."

"Sorry for punching you too" she said sincerely

"No need to be sorry, he deserved it!" Gene grinned at Lin, and looked at her "You're the girl that we heard yesterday right? You said that you don't feel or sense any ghost on this place." He reached hand "I'm Shibuya Kazuya's brother, Genichiro, a medium, but you can call me Gene for short." She didn't took his hand, but instead she stared closely at him and finally said "Liar."

Lin, Madoka, and Naru looked at her seriously, the others are confused didn't understand what made her said that "What do you mean?" Gene asked curiously.

"That's not your real name right? That goes to you too." she pointed at Naru.

"What made you say that?" Naru asked

"Instinct. But I understand, sometimes, people hide their identity for a reason, right?" She smiled at Naru. She looked at the others with curious expressions on their faces, then she introduced herself "Mai. Taniyama Mai, nice to meet you." And then she realize, she still don't know the name of the girl in kimono, she walked towards her "Uhm. May I know your name?" she heard Ayako and Bou-san gasped, she saw her widened her eyes.

"You don't know me?!" she asked loudly, she was angrier when she saw her shook her head

"She's the famous medium Hara Masako, she have her own show that started years ago." Yasu said, _yeah right, as if I'm already here years ago,_ she thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't have a TV on my apartment, since years ago until now." she said sarcastically.

"So that's how the poor lives? Why are you here anyway? Outsiders hindered our investigation." She said while glaring at her

Ignoring Masako's glare at Mai, Naru answered her question "She's a student from this school, and it seems one her classmates was attacked in this building"

"Impossible! I can't sense anything!" she raised her voiced, she forgot to cover her mouth.

She jerked slightly at her voice, she opened her mouth to say something but Naru beat her on it "That's why we will interview the students later." She looked at Mai, "Can you help us on this? Since you studied here, I assume you know some of the students that we're going to interview."

Mai thought for a moment "Fine, but only this time okay?" Naru nodded.

"Okay, so Mai-chan, can you please let these people come in here today? Whenever their available time." Madoka gave her the names of the students, she read the names, and she recognized them all, they are all her classmates!

"They are all my classmates" she said to one particularly, Naru took the file from her, "Can you bring them all here later, Mai?" Masako stared at Naru, she's been working with the SPR for more than a year now, but he still called her with her last name, but with this girl? He just met her less than twelve hours, but he already addressed her with her first name and dropping the honorifics, she hates her more now.

"Hey, what's with that? Calling me by my first name and dropping the honorifics immediately." She complained

"You also called me 'Naru'. You also immediately dropped the honorifics."

She groaned "Fine." She looked at her watch, she gasped at the time "I gotta go, Naru, I still have a class. We will just come back here later." She waved at them and went out the building.

Gene chuckled "Naru, short for narcissistic? She's ridiculous, but I like her…" he said, and in his peripheral view, he saw his brother narrowed his eyes at him, and clenching his fist, _Oh, Noll likes her_, Gene thought, "to be my sister." Gene continued, and then he choose to have a telepathic conversation with him.

**Noll**

_**What?**_

**You like her. **

_**Is that a question?**_

**Nope, because it's obvious that the answer is 'yes'**

Naru didn't answer further; he cut the connection, and looked at his brother who's having a Cheshire cat smile on his face. He just rolled his eyes in response, he will admit that she's quite different from other girls, but it doesn't mean that he already like her. _I didn't harbor any unexplainable feelings for her… yet,_ he mentally punched his self at his last word. He smirked, well maybe when I get to know her better, she's a psychic he know it, but she's just denying it, and he _must _think of a reason to make her work for him.


	4. He caught her off guard

**Chapter 3 – He Caught her off guard**

* * *

After class, Mai called her six classmates who will be interviewed by Naru, and that includes Hashimoto-san too. They are on their way to the old library when Hashimoto-san asked her "Ne, Taniyama-san, how come you know the ghost hunters that investigating the building?"

"I went there earlier." She answered deadpanned, honestly she got the feeling that she will loudly declare to them that she's a psychic.

Her eyes widened "That's absurd! I told you don't go to that building with a strong psychic like me to tag along" she scolded

Mai just rolled her eyes, _I'm tired of hearing that nonsense_. When she opened the door, she was welcomed by Gene and John, "Mai-chaan, long time no see" Gene greeted.

She chuckled "We just met three hours ago, Gene, that's not that 'long time'"

"Eh, but I –"

"So, you must the ghost hunters that Taniyama-san was talking about" Hashimoto-san interjected, cutting off Gene's words "I'm a strong psychic myself too. I can help you with your investigations." She said gesturing to herself, Gene looked at Mai, who just rolled her eyes at her pronouncement, John stifle a laugh, seeing her reaction.

"Really? But we want to interview those girls first." Pointing at the five people who still standing at the doorway. They went to the second floor where the Naru and the others are gathered, without wasting anytime, the young boss interviewed them immediately.

"When we heard the rumor that there was a student who committed suicide here three years ago, the six of us went here to have a Test of Courage, when we enter, the door abruptly closed by itself, and Hashimoto-san tried to opened it, but it was locked. So we decided to go on with the test." Shiba paused, she hesitated to continue.

"What happened when you continue your test?" Naru asked impatiently

"The bookshelves starting to rattled, but there's no wind." Eri nervously stated, "And then when all of us we're on this floor, the bookshelves fell down, but fortunately, Hashimoto-san called us to watch out, that's how we avoided it." Mai, who's standing beside Gene, snorted softly at their statements.

"What's with that reaction?" Gene whispered to her

"There are no ghosts here." She answered, whispering too. Gene stared at her "You're a medium?" he asked, well, she stayed silent, she didn't deny it, but she didn't confirm it either. Naru stood up, denoting that he's already done with the interview, five of her classmates went back already, but Hashimoto-san choose to stay.

She took a deep breath "I can sense a strong spirit, not just one, but a lot. It's dangerous, you will need my help on this case, and I'm very much willing to help." She said out of the blue, smiling at Naru, who only raised his eyebrow listening to her statement; the others looked at her derisively.

"Stop being so hoity-toity, you're just craving for attention." Ayako affirmed, putting her hands on her hips"You don't have the ability to sense spirits. You just want to stand out from the rest." she blanched for a moment, and then she remember "I was attacked yesterday!" she showed them the bruise around her neck and the others peeked at it listlessly. Yasu tried to touch it, but she instantly brushed off his hand "Don't touch it, it still hurts!" she complained, she pointed at Masako, "I wonder if that girl can really sense a spirit"

"We have two mediums, and they both confirmed it." Naru said, who was reading his notes, Mai was watching the monitor when she called everyone, their eyes widened when they saw the chairs on the first floor moving rapidly, but stopped after a few minutes "Poltergeist" they heard Hashimoto-san uttered.

"No, it's not." Naru objected, he switch the thermograph on, and a color blue light covered around the chair "object caused by poltergeist should be warm, but the chairs isn't radiating any heat." he said confidently, leaving her speechless, he looked at his team "What do you think about it Bou-san?" he asked.

"I think its jibakurei*." He answered.

He looked at John "What about you John?"

John shook his head "I still don't have an idea. It's hard to tell, since our mediums already confirmed it." he said honestly

"There are! I can sense them!" Hashimoto-san still insisted her claim, Mai sighed "But they already confirmed it." She said at her classmate.

"Fine, I will look around again." Masako said, and went down to the first floor

"Me too." Gene said too, and start walking from where he was, he walk every corner, and concentrating his self.

"What about you Matsuzaki-san? What do you think about it?" Naru asked her.

She flipped her hair "Same as what that idiot monk said, its jibakurei."

"Hey! Don't copy my answer; are you really that useless old hag, that you would copy mine?" Bou-san whined, he received three thwacks from Ayako, "Why would I copy your answer idiot monk? You don't have an amazing brain to begin with." She whined back, and they started their useless bickering again, Madoka and Yasu just chuckled at the two.

Naru stared at Mai who's laughing, she's a psychic, he can feel it, and then an idea came into him.

"What about you Mai? What's your idea from the activity earlier?" he asked her, same as how he asked his employees.

She shrugged "I told you earlier when I got here, I don't sense any spirits too."

_She took the bait, _Naru resists his urged to grinned "You don't sense any spirits too, then I claim that you're also a medium?" he asked, he was surprised when she nodded, the others who are listening too, and the two stopped of a moment, but they start bickering – again.

"I am. But if I were you, you should investigate it on another angle." She answered confidently, the two fully stopped at their meaningless and useless argument and stare at her, the others stopped from whatever they are doing and stare at her too, amused on how confident she was on her answer, _Naru caught her off guard,_ they all thought, but it seems, she wasn't aware of it… yet.

Naru continue to asked normally "Hm. In another angle, you say? Like what?" the two mediums joined them quietly, Mai was staring at the ceiling, "Like, ground subsidence for example. According to the history of this place, there is a part of this land that was formerly a swamp, but it was not stated specifically where. And I think, it's here, where this building was built." They all went silent, but before Mai would noticed the silence.

Naru asked her again "If it's a swamp, how come they managed to build a huge building?" he's not stupid, he know _how_, but he want to see how she will answer him.

"I'll bet they used an aquifer, you should check if the wells in the nearby area dried up, if it was then the land subsides, it will leave a cavity on the ground, which naturally, will affect the building above." She explained, she narrowed her eyes when she noticed a huge damage on the ceiling, _this building will collapse soon,_ she thought. When she noticed that everyone is silent, she looked at them, they are gaping at her from amusement, her eyes widened upon remembering what she just said earlier.

She shot a glare at Naru, he's writing on his notes "Ground subsidence huh, I'll take your advice Mai, I'll let Madoka investigate the land, and Yasu to check the nearby wells." He looked at her "And next time, you should not let your guard down that easily." He smirked at her, as he close his notes, she heard the others giggled.

She felt her blood boiled "YOU JERK!" she squeaked and gave him her strongest punch, when she saw he stumbled on the floor, she ran outside the building. She called a taxi, and went home. _That narcissistic jerk! He did that on purpose, and he's enjoying it! Dammit, Mai, what now?!_ Worriedly asking herself. She's hundred-percent sure that he will try to find her; he might ask their school president, or at the diner where she works, or worst, he will investigate about her! She slump her body onto her bed, and groaned from frustration. Running away from him might give her _more _trouble, she decided to face him tomorrow she sighed, tomorrow will be a long day! And she got a feeling that something might happen.

* * *

**[A/N]**

*is a ghost of a person who committed suicide


	5. A New member… or not?

**Chapter 4 – A New member… or not?**

**[A/N]**

**I've been traveling a lot lately, looking for inspiration... ^_^v**

* * *

She woke up five in the afternoon, she slept for three hours, she's tired and she's not in the mood to sing. She pick up her phone and called the manager of diner that she's working in, faking her cough, she told him that she caught a colds from one of her classmates, her manager who trusted her so much, believed in her. When she hang up, she let out an exaggerated exhale, she went to the kitchen and made some crème caramel, cooking and making tea is her joie de vivre, after sometime she put her finished product on the fridge. She went back to her room and took her laptop, it was a gift from Akira last year, on her nineteenth birthday. She open her email, she saw a lot of emails coming from her friend, she smile and write an email back asking _him _if _he_ knows them, then she attached the picture of Naru and Gene, that she secretly took earlier, she clicked the 'send' button when she heard a soft knock on the main door of her apartment, she looked at the email once again making sure it was sent before closed the window and shut it down, she stood up to open the door, and saw her friend pouting, she raised her eyebrow denoting the 'what' question.

"Why did you run away earlier?" she asked, as she entered and lay down on her couch, when Mai didn't answer she continued "I went back in the building and Hashimoto-san keep on shouting 'what a ridiculous idea!' and when I went to the second floor, where they were gathering, I saw a bruised on Shibuya-san's face." She looked at Mai who snorted, she widened her eyes "Don't tell me you're the one who made _that_?" she asked, trying to stifled a giggle.

"Of course,_ I_ did that to him." She proudly said, her friend burst out laughing

"Why? Why did you made such obvious damage on his beautiful face?" then she told her what happen, what he did to make her blood boiled.

"I think he likes you" Akira commented after listening to her story

She shrugged "Huh? I don't think he likes somebody else aside from his self."

She laugh at her pronouncement, she stood up and grabbed her hands "C'mon, let's have dinner at my house. Bring some clothes too, for a sleep over." Without a second thought she went to her room and grabbed some clothes for tomorrow and a coat and followed her outside. Akira brought her car and drive their way to her home.

* * *

Madoka patched Naru's bruise with an ice pack while stifled a giggle, Gene and Lin are the same as they looked at the bruise on his right face. Naru rolled his eyes "C'mon let it out and laugh, don't hold it." He said sarcastically, Madoka and Gene mockingly laugh at him, Lin chuckled.

"I really want to congratulate that girl." Gene said between giggles, he ignored his brother's signature glare.

"Yeah, she got some nerves. She punched Lin, and then you?" Madoka chuckled, and looked at the guys "You found yourself a rival, especially to you Noll."

"She's not worthy as a rival" he deadpanned bluntly

Three of them raised their eyebrow "Didn't you notice how she confidently answered your _off guard _questions? And she even sensed that you're lying about your identity." Lin asked

Naru was silent for a moment "That's why I want to know more about her." He looked at Lin, "And your report?"

Lin opened his laptop, and click the folder which contains his report about Mai Taniyama, they all read it and sadden – she's an orphan and live on her own, no other living relatives, and got into the university thru scholarship.

"That's… not what I'm expecting" Gene plaintively said

Madoka softly nodded "Who would've thought that that witty girl's an orphan."

Naru stared at the picture attached to report, Madoka was right, who would've thought that she's an orphan and living alone? She looked so happy, and positively living with her life, it can be seen thru her bright smile, and her eyes that full of life but somehow the same as his… its hiding something.

"Ah!" Madoka exclaimed remembering something, "I'll get my report on the land that you asked me to research." She went to where Lin put his briefcase and pull out a folder and handed it to Naru.

"So the building sunk 0.2 inches earlier."

Gene looked at the file too "So Mai was right, land subsidence?" he asked, Naru nodded and give the folder back to Madoka.

"I still have to read what Yasuhara managed to research, tomorrow. But now, let's rest and we will wrap up the case tomorrow" He ordered, and he went to his room.

"If I know, he's looking forward on seeing Mai again" Madoka commented and the two guys remained, nodded.

"I want her to work for us." Gene suddenly said

Lin chuckled "I bet he's thinking for a plan to make her work for the company."

"He likes her!" Madoka and Gene exclaimed, then Naru's door abruptly opened revealing the young boss

"I didn't!" he interjected and close it again, and heard Gene and Madoka's laughter. "Well, it's true that I'm thinking of a good plan and reason to make her work _with me_" he mumbled.

* * *

Mai and Akira arrived together at the school, well why wouldn't they? The former slept on her friend's house. When they entered, they noticed Hashimoto-san's dreadful stare at them – or at least at Mai, their other classmates are also staring and whispering, she shrugged at the view, and choose to ignore it.

"What's wrong with them?" Akira asked irritably

"Ignore them Aki, they will do worst if you will get affected on it."

Her friend didn't argue with her any further. In class, they are all quiet listening to their professor. The two are bored hoping their class will end soon, so she can go to the old library again. As if their hopes were answered, their professor dismissed them early because of some emergency that can't be ignored; they stood up immediately and went out the room before their professor. They took different route – Akira went to the canteen, where her boyfriend is waiting; while Mai went to the old library building.

When she got there, she can already heard Ayako and Bou-san's never ending bickering, she sighed and went to the second floor, there she saw Lin's typing whatever Madoka's telling him; Naru's reading on his notes, she don't feel any guilt when she saw the faint bruise on his face, _he deserve it!_ She control herself not to laugh; Ayako and Bou-san are squabbling and John is there referee; Masako's staring at Naru; Gene is constantly yawning, he looked… bored; and Yasu reading his report and give it to Naru.

She noticed that all of the cameras in the second floor are gone, when Gene saw her, he sighed from relief "At last you're here Mai, I thought I'll die from boredom." He leads her to the vacant sit next to his brother, when she looked at him to protest, he winked at her and smile meaningfully, and she can feel Masako's torturing glare. She rolled her eyes, she's about to ask something when she heard her phone beeped, she open and read it, and widened her eyes for a moment when she read the reply of her friend, _I see, that's why they looked so familiar_ she mentally smirk, and typed a reply. She put her phone back after she click the send button and looked at the twins

"How's your investigation?" she asked.

"It seems your right, its land subsidence." Naru deadpanned bluntly, without looking at her, "we will wrap up the case today."

"There are spirits! I can sense them! Why would you listened to her?" They all turned back to see Hashimoto-san standing at the doorway in the second floor and glaring at them.

Naru glared back at her, letting her see his irritation the others looked at her disgustingly "If I were you, you should stop impressing us. We are professionals, and our findings are final."

Hashimoto-san clenched her fist "Then why did you agreed at her pathetic theory?" she yelled pointing at Mai "she's not a professional either."

"Because her theory makes sense at all. She's a psychic, not a psychic wannabe." Naru grated, she looked at Mai, who's still quiet at the moment, and then looked back at the girl. "You tag along with your classmates when you know that they will be having their test of courage, to make them believe that there are spirits in this building, and you're a strong psychic. You're the one who made those bookshelves rattled when you noticed that nothing's happening which regards to paranormal." He noticed that she widened her eyes, and her body is trembling.

She tried to regain her composure "What about the bruise on my neck last time? How will you explain it?" She's won't give up easily at her claim, she want them to acknowledge her, when they were silent at her question, she smirked "What? You can't explain it –"

"Makeup." Naru and Mai said together, they looked at each other and she saw a light smile on Naru's face that only her can see, and she feel the blush on her cheek, and she averted her gaze from him to her classmate. She heard the others gasped, can't believe that someone will do such thing just to stand out from the rest.

She blanched "W-What? D-don't be ridiculous! Why would I do that?" she stuttered, she's nervous and ashamed.

"'Why' you ask?" Naru glared at her, challenging her "to make your act more convincing, to your classmates and to us. That's why you didn't let Yasuhara touched it yesterday, right?"

"And also Hashimoto-san," Mai added "We saw the residue of the makeup on the neckline of your shirt yesterday."

They went all silent, waiting to hear her reasons to defend herself. Then a sob fill in the air, Hashimoto -san covered her face with her palm as she continue crying.

"So Naru, how come she made the bookshelves rattle?" Ayako asked, she don't feel any sympathy towards her.

"Isn't it a poltergeist?" Yasuhara asked too.

"Yeah, it's indeed a poltergeist. But half of the poltergeist cases are caused by human." He looked at the woman who's still crying and being comforted by John "A poltergeist is a form of latent mental power. For some reason, when stress builds up, there comes a subconscious desire for attention and protection. I also research about those students who went here with you Hashimoto-san, they are all your schoolmates since middle school and high school, and you've been known to have a strong spirit sense. If we proved that all the happenings in this building were caused by a subsidence, then you would, no doubt, lose your credibility as someone with spirit powers, and you can't accept that fact. There had to be a poltergeist." Naru explained in one breath.

"You unconsciously caused that to happen, huh?" Yasu uttered, looking at her.

Bou-san still confused "But still, it doesn't answer that old woman's question." Pointing at Ayako, who give him a hard thwack in return!

Gene sighed "I believe that she is a latent psychic. And maybe she's not aware of it."

"Perhaps she has a certain level of PK ability." Madoka concluded, this made Hashimoto-san looked at her.

Naru saw Mai looking confused, he smirked and said "For Mai to increase her IQ, I'll explain what is PK. PK is the ability to turn thoughts into physical forces. An abbreviation for psychokinesis."

She glared at him, "I'm not stupid, I know that already, you jerk!" she exclaimed, but she sober "what would you tell to the president? The building will collapse soon anyway."

"I will tell him the truth." He bluntly said, and Hashimoto-san looked at him with pleading eyes "That's what I intended to do, but it will give more stress to Hashimoto-san, and there's no need for further persecution."

Others sighed from relief. _So Naru – _Mai's thoughts were cut off when she saw Masako clinging onto him.

"Such a gentleman. As expected from my _boyfriend_." She said emphasizing the last word while glaring murderously at Mai. Masako can feel Naru's annoyance from what she have done; she's already desperate when Mai came into the picture. Naru likes Mai, she can tell it by the way he looked at her, she's been working in SPR for more than a year already, just like the rest, and she didn't see Naru teased someone before, not even to his brother, only to her. And she won't let her have him!

The others were shocked, "B-Boyfriend?!" they all exclaimed.

"Since when?" Gene asked curiously, "Naru, why didn't you tell me?" _I thought you like her? _He wanted to add but he controlled his tongue, he looked at Naru, and then to Masako.

"Oh, don't blame him Gene. Naru and I were together since this morning, maybe he's planning to tell you later." She answered and looked at Naru, he's so damn angry, she leaned her head onto his arm "I'm sorry, if I told them so soon."

The room was silent, obviously stunned from the view before them, but a snort broke the silence, they all looked at Mai, who's trying to resist a laugh but failed, her laughter echoed at the building.

"Mai?" John called worriedly, Mai's still laughing and looked at him "Are you alright?" he asked

Mai let her laughter to subside "I'm sorry. I didn't expect that, I thought the only one that he loves is his self. And I don't think he knows anything about courting either." She said looking at Naru.

Naru on the other hand, instead of being insulted, he was amused, and his team is now agreeing with her, he cleared his throat to get their attention and reversed to his stoic feature "I don't pay you play around, take down the cameras on the first floor." He looked at Hashimoto-san "You can now go back to your class."

"Ah wait!" Mai called, she took out her phone, she readied the camera and gave it to her classmate, "Before you go, can you take us a picture?" she requested, she heard the others agreed to her idea, Hashimoto-san smile and took her phone, everyone is on their position, well of course Masako still clinging on Naru, Madoka sits on Lin lap, John is in-between Bou-san and Ayako to make sure they won't start a fight, Yasu cling onto Bou-san's arms, and Gene put her arms on Mai's shoulder, and click! After she took the picture the girl bowed at them and walked out the building.

She looked at it again, everyone is smiling, except Naru. He didn't smile at all he looked so angry and glaring at his brother, she just shrugged.

* * *

Naru is back at the building after reporting to the university president. Everyone is helping on taking down the cameras on the first floor when they heard a creaking sound, they looked up and they noticed the debris on the ceiling are falling.

"The building will collapse, get out now." Naru ordered them, but due to her kimono, Masako can't walk faster, she didn't notice the four bookshelves falling towards her, she got scared, she squat and covered her head with her hands, as she brace herself from whatever will happen to her, the others scream but Mai's reflex was fast and used her PK to stop it, but Masako remained frozen, still scared.

"Masako, get up now!" Ayako called, shaking her to snapped, but she's still trembling. Mai can't hold it any further, she closed her eyes, gnashing and clenched her fist swiftly, and the bookshelves crashed into pieces.

"Get out, now!" she yelled at the two, Ayako helped Masako to stand and the others looked at Mai, they were frighten when they saw a trail of blood coming out on the corner of her lips, Naru caught her when she stumble 'rött kött' is the last word he heard before she pass out.

* * *

They all got out when the building totally collapse, they heard someone calling Mai's name from the distance, and Naru recognized her as Mai's friend. She panicked when she saw her friend unconsciously carried by Naru towards their van

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed when she saw the crumbled building, then she looked back at Mai, "Shibuya-san, did Mai recklessly used her PK, by any chance?" she worriedly asked.

Everyone looked at her. "Do you know about her PK?" Gene asked

"Of course. Did she used it?" she asked again

Naru looked at her and nodded "Yeah. She crashed the bookshelves and passed out" she looked at Masako, who's still sobbing, if only she immediately get up this won't happen, he looked at Akira again "Do you know what 'rött kött' means?" He asked.

Akira giggled and nodded "It means 'red meat.'"

"Red meat? Why?" Lin curiously asked.

"That's what she will be craving to eat when she wake up from using her PK too much. Well, lean red meat to be exact." She looked at them and handed her a key and a piece of paper "She's just sleeping. Go to her apartment, while I go and buy some red meat. Wait for me until I get back." Naru still confused but took the key and the paper where she wrote her address, from her. She turned her back at them and ran to the parking lot.

They hopped-in the car, and Naru looked at the address its three blocks away from their office. On the passenger seat, he let Mai sleep onto his shoulder, he smiled lightly, and Lin didn't failed to notice it.

"Are you okay now, Hara-san?" Gene asked his fellow medium

She nodded shyly, "I'm fine Gene" covering her mouth with her kimono.

"You scared the hell out of us you know! You should've moved the first time she stopped it." Ayako's seething. Masako can't argue to that, she _can _move at that time, but she waited for Naru to come for her, but instead he just looked at her and helped Mai, even after she announced to everybody that he's her boyfriend now. She felt her blood boiled looking at the passenger seat.

"Hara-san?" Yasu called, she looked at him, "Are you alright? Having someone sleep on your boyfriend's shoulder?" he asked, and everyone looked at him.

She cover her mouth with kimono, "Oh, I'm alright. I'm not the jealous type, Yasu. I understand that Naru is our boss, and even for a short period of time, Mai helped us on this case, and he considered her as his employee, so it's his responsibility whatever happened to her." She explained, trying not to show her irritation. The others made an 'oh' kind of expression, without knowing that person that they're talking about is controlling his anger.

Lin slowed down, and park the car in front of Mai's apartment complex "We're here" he announced, they all come out from the van, and Naru handed Gene the key to her apartment, when they entered inside, they were amazed, it's extraordinary! It was a well furnished apartment with two guestrooms. Naru opened the door on the right corner that has a monogram – a letter 'M' with a crown above it, so he assumed its Mai's. She carefully lay her down on the bed, and roam his eyes on the room it was well organized, and there are monograms on her wall too, the same monogram on her door. When he heard her friend's voice, he went out from her room and slowly closed the door, careful not to wake her up.

"How's Mai?" She asked Naru when she saw him coming out from Mai's room.

"She's still sleeping." He answered bluntly, he made Gene to move and sit beside him, she nodded from understanding; she looked at the others who are sitting on the circular sofa

"Please stay for lunch, as a compensation from taking Mai back here."

"We loved to but it depends on our –"

"We appreciate it if you prepare some veggies too." Naru interrupted his brother's reasoning, Akira smiled "Of course!" she went to the kitchen. Leaving them all at the living room.

Ayako crossed her arm "It's the first time you accepted an invitation for lunch – apart from our clients. You even bluntly declined a lunch from us."

Naru looked at them, he's about to answer but Masako beat him with it "You should get used to it Matsuzaki-san, now that Naru and I are involved you should expect some changes on him." Naru raised his eyebrow and glared at the medium, the others – except Lin, Madoka and Gene, seems to understand it.

They trailed their eyes on the living room, no TV, only a radio and amplifier, a landline phone, a magazine rack – which contains lots of manga, and a center table made of glass. Bou-san took a manga and read the pages to ease his boredom.

"Her apartment feels so lonely" Ayako said as she also took a manga and boringly flipped the pages.

"I wonder where her parents are." John said suddenly

"She no longer have her parents." Naru paused when he saw they are all looking at him "She's an orphan."

They went all silent. "So how come she afford to studied at Tokyo-U?" Yasu asked

"Thru scholarship" Gene answered.

Masako snorted "What a pity. I bet she really studied to death just to get the scholarship."

"Well, not really Hara-san. She easily passed the scholarship exam, she even finished it within twenty minutes" Akira enunciate, she narrowed her eyes at the medium, she may not have a good instinct like Mai, but she can smell trouble around the young medium.

She looked at the others, and smile "I haven't introduced myself to you right?" they all shook their heads, aside from Naru.

"I'm Yukimura Akira. Nice to meet you!"

Ayako dropped the manga that she's been reading "Yukimura?! As in the owner of Yukimura Airline Group?" Ayako asked in incredulity the others gaped when they heard Ayako's pronouncement. She just smile as an answer. "I'm Matsuzaki Ayako"

Akira stared at her "The owner of Matsuzaki Hospital Group?" Ayako proudly nodded, she pointed Bou-san "That idiot looking old man is Takigawa Houshou, he's an outlaw monk from Mt. Kyouya" Akira raised her eyebrow and started to laugh.

"HUH? What's with that description you old hag!"

Naru sighed listening at their squabbles, he pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache begin to blossom. He cleared his throat to get their attention but it's not working, he sighed again to composed his self, and with his powerful and profound voice he only said one word which made them to stop "QUIET!"

The two stopped, and the room went silent, too silent.

"I-I'm Yasuhara Osamu, a researcher" Yasu suddenly said to ease the tension. John noticing this he cleared his throat and introduce his self as well "I'm John Brown, a priest and exorcist"

Akira gaped, "You mean like in the movie?"

John nodded and smile "The concepts are the same"

"But aren't you too young to be a priest and exorcist?"

"I'm already twenty-three years old"

Her eyes widened and blinked swiftly "You're older than me? Amazing! Looks can really be deceiving" John smiled at her… compliment, or that's what he thinks.

Akira can feel Gene's stare at her, she faced him and raised her eyebrow "What?"

"I think I already met you before"

She rolled her eyes "Oh come on, what a lame pick up line you have there, man!"

Gene groaned "I'm serious. By the way, I'm Genichiro, Kazuya's brother, a medium, but you can call me Gene for short. And I don't mind dropping the honorifics either"

"I'm Mori Madoka, I'm their adviser and researcher" she grabbed Lin's arm "And this is Lin Koujo, my boyfriend" Lin just nod at her.

They heard the door opened and revealed the grumpy looking Mai, "Aki, meat?" she lazily asked

"At the kitchen" her friend answered

She looked at the people sitting on the couch, she raised her eyebrow at them and without any words, she went to the kitchen.

Akira apologetically looked at them and said softly "Sorry about that, I think she's having her PMS too. Come on let's have a lunch" she leads them to the kitchen, and the SPR followed.

They gaped when they saw the dining room, it's huge, and it looked more sophisticated with a round glass-made dining table at the center, and a mini chandelier on the ceiling. When they saw the filet mignon on the plate together with other side dishes their stomach growled. And they blushed.

Akira chuckled "So I guess you can't take another minute huh? Take your seat already."

They all settle their selves, and Masako waited for Naru to pull the chair for her, but frowned when he ignored her and went to Mai who's waiting for the water to boil. She pulled the chair with force than necessary and sit.

"Mai, do you have an Earl Grey tea?" He asked

She looked at him "Yeah, you want?"

He smiled "Yeah"

She raised her eyebrow and chuckled "I'll make one. Now, go sit there and wait. I can feel your girlfriend cursing me to hell already" she whispered.

Naru frowned at her last sentence, he looked at Hara-san and saw her murderous glare at Mai, he furrowed his eyebrow at her and when she met his eyes, she smiled – or rather wickedly smile at him. And he _know_ what she meant with that smile. He mentally cursed.

Akira stepped in between them and cleared her throat "The two of you stop flirting. We're hungry! Mai come on, so we can eat!"

Mai groaned "Aki, we're not flirting, and I'm making tea for everyone" she said as she placed the cups on the tray and handed it to her friend. Naru went back to the table and pulled a chair next to Masako, he don't want her to make a scene.

The SPR amazingly stared at Mai as they watched how refined she is when holding the knife and fork, how she slowly chew her food, it looks like she's having a lunch with the queen. Mai felt her energy slowly restoring, when she felt the eyes looking at her moves, she looked at them and raised her eyebrow "What?" she curiously asked.

They all snapped at her question, didn't realize that they are all gaping.

"Ah… well…" Bou-san looked at Naru asking for help, but their boss blissfully eating, _that brat!_

"Well, you amazed us, you know. You looked so… classy" Ayako said, she's starting eating too.

"I believe this is what you called 'table manners' right?" she said in as-a-matter-of-fact tone, _table manners that they always taught me since I was a kid, _she mentally added "is there something wrong about it?" she asked curiously

"Eh? No, no. it's just that, it's rare to see someone with such refine 'table manners' like yourself" Madoka immediately said, waving her hands. She bobbed her head, she understood what she meant.

They have a friendly chat throughout lunch. At times, Naru joined the conversation, only if he's interested on the topic, like what they've talking now

"Eh? Mai-chan, you do ghost hunting too?" John surprisingly asked

She shook her head "Not really"

Akira grinned at them "I recommended Mai to those people I personally know, and having problems regarding to _those_ things"

"And you do it alone?" Gene asked, when Mai nodded his eyes widened "That's reckless!" Naru and Gene both exclaimed, she raised her eyebrow at the twins.

"Geez, I know! But I don't pushed myself to the situations where I know can be dangerous"

"What did you do to the ghosts that you encountered? Did you exorcise them?" Bou-san asked, he's eating the crème caramel that Mai made last night before she went to Akira's house.

"No, I don't have that kind of ability"

"So how did you do it?" Ayako asked impatiently

"Parleying. I parleyed with them and convince them to move on"

Madoka bobbed her head "The same as cleansing" she concluded

Masako snorted "Nothing special" she shot a glare at her

"And I don't remember saying I'm special either" she glared at her too. The two have glaring contest; the people around them notice the silent war between the two girls. Naru pushed the plate slightly away from him, and drink the tea that Mai made, he mentally smiled "Mai, do you mind working _with _me?"

Mai stared closely at him "_with _you?" she repeated.

They all looked at Naru, it's so rare for him to personally hired someone. They gasped when he nodded.

Masako stared at her 'boyfriend' "Why is that Naru? You already have everything in your team, a medium, monk, researcher, miko, exorcist, even a diviner, and PK user. We don't need that girl, she maybe helped us this time, but I doubt she can handle the cases that you usually take." she shot a disgustful look at Mai, who only rolled her eyes in response.

"I don't recall giving you the permission to decide on what I should do on my company, Hara-san. And Mai, if she will accept the offer, will be working as my assistant" he said coldly, the kimono clad medium frowned at him for giving her such cold treatment, then Naru's words sink in her mind. Assistant… it means she will also go to the office every day too, spend more time with him, and then… and then… she panicked as she trailed her thoughts on whatever _possible _will happen leaving Naru and Mai alone.

"What?" she exclaimed "Assistant? You already have Lin and Gene as your assistant, why would you need more?" she can't help it but raised her voice, from anger.

"First, Gene is not my assistant; Second, we need more medium; Third, it's not for you to decide" _Fourth, I want to spend more time with her, and Fifth, her tea is amazingly great _he mentally added.

Akira was counting on her finger, and then looked at Naru "Eh? So you don't have a clairvoyant in your team?"

"None" he deadpanned bluntly

"Then Mai would be perfect! She's gifted with ESP!" she exclaimed, she looked at her friend with her sparkling eyes, "right, Mai-chaan~?" her friend glared at her.

Masako saw how Naru's eyes gleam, and before Mai could answer, she angrily slammed her hand on the table which made them jerked from surprise

"I won't let her!" she raised her voice, she glared at Naru "I have the right to decide Naru, after all I am your _girlfriend_. You should also listen to me"

"Masako, why are you so worked up about Mai working at SPR?" Bou-san asked curiously, Masako didn't answer, she don't want them to know that she saw Mai as a threat, a rival on Naru's attention… maybe she will steal him from her.

"Are you afraid that Mai will steal Naru away from you?" he asked as if he read what's in her mind

"I can't helped it! Every girl felt jealous when someone's trying to get the attention of their boyfriend!" she defended

Ayako rolled her eyes "Masako, you are his girlfriend. You should trust him, and besides, he won't ask you to be his girlfriend if he doesn't love you right?" Naru felt the goose bumps all over his body upon hearing Ayako's remark, and his body is trembling from anger.

Masako observed him, and saw him trembling, she put her arms around him, and she smile at them, "You're right Matsuzaki-san. As her girlfriend, I should support him whatever decisions he will make. I'm sorry" she looked at Mai "I'm sorry" her tone is telling her otherwise

"No problem" she bluntly said

"Ah guys" Akira called their attention "I think my ears played tricks on me four times, did you just said that Hara-san is Shibuya-san's girlfriend?"

Masako proudly nodded "Yes" she smiled sweetly, in fact, too sweet that made Mai wants to throw up.

Akira covered her mouth, and shook her head "Shibuya-san, i thought you're better than that. I can't believe you have a terrible taste in choosing a girlfriend. Ne Shibuya-san, by any chance, did she bewitched you?" Mai widened her eyes at her friend's tactlessness. Madoka immediately covered her mouth to control herself not to laugh, the others tried to stifle their laugh, Lin can't control but chuckled softly.

Masako's face flashed with anger, "What do you want mean by that?"

Akira shrugged "I mean, Mai is better than you, you know"

"AKI!" Mai called

Masako glared at her, she waited for Naru to defend her, but "whatever she did, it's worse than bewitching" is all he said.

"NARU!" Masako shot him a meaningful glare

He mentally cursed his self for being in such situation, he looked at Masako "What? I'm just kidding" he said in serious voice, he looked at Mai "So Mai, do you mind working with me?"

"She will be working _for _you Naru, not _with _you" Masako rectified

Mai raised her eyebrow, she really want to straggle that kimono clad medium, she's getting on her nerves "No" she retorted. Well, Masako wants war? She will gladly give it to her.


	6. First Day

**Chapter 5 – First Day**

* * *

Naru sadden at her answer. Mai grinned at his reaction "I don't mind working for you, you jerk!" a joyful gleam shown on his eyes it seems his spirit came back, to say he's happy is understatement. He want to hugged her but he control his self. He just sighed, a sigh of relief. And his brother didn't miss his reaction.

**Noll**

_**What?**_

**Calm down, it's obvious that you're so happy~**

He looked at him and narrowed his eyes _**What do you mean?**_

**It's written all over your face, idiot scientist! You're happy that Mai accepted the job. Man! You slip your stoic mask down…** Gene smirked at him

_**S-shut up!**_

Gene smiled when he saw a faint blush on Naru's face. He really love teasing him, especially now that he learned to like someone other than his self, but first, he must get an explanation to what really happened between him and Hara-san.

"But Naru, can you specifically tell me what exactly I should do, as your assistant?"

Naru thought for a moment, what exactly did he want her to do? Filing, perhaps? Entertain the clients? That's all Lin's job. He looked at her "Filing, entertain the clients, and making tea. And of course, if we're on a case I want you to make use of your abilities"

"Will I go to the office too? Do I have my own table too?" her eyes sparkled from excitement

"Yes. And give me your class schedule, so I can decide you're working hours"

"Sure! But leave Saturdays and Sundays available okay? That will be my schedule at the diner" Naru looked at her, he want to protest, he want to see her everyday, but she might change her mind so he nodded as an agreement.

"Ne Shibuyan-san, can I occasionally visit there too?" Akira asked

Naru raised his eyebrow "And why?"

"Well to hang out?"

"Sure" he immediately answer

"EH?!" the SPR members all exclaimed

"Naru-bou, did… did… did you just agreed to make your office a hangout?" Bou-san unbelievably asked

"You even throw us out every time we went there!" Yasu seconded

"Right, even after our case" Ayako added

"It seems Naru learned some manners at all" Madoka cheerfully said, she looked at Lin "right Lin?" he just smirked as an answer

"Well it seems Hara-san was right mates! Now that they are involved, we should expect some changes on him" John innocently said

Naru looked at his wristwatch, "Mai, we need to go. Gene will still clean the office and the table that you're going to use" he looked at Akira "And, thank you for the lunch"

"Hey! Why me? Do it yourself" Gene protested, and he ignored his brother's protest

"You're welcome Shibuya-san" she smiled sweetly

Mai stood up first, and went to her room. She's writing her class schedule when she heard someone's knocking on her door, when she opened it, she saw Naru.

"Great timing! I was about to give you this" she handed the piece paper and he gladly took it. She waited for him to leave, "Do you need anything else Naru?" she asked when he's still standing at the doorway.

"Can I have your number? So I can inform you what time you should be at the office tomorrow"

"Sure, wait there" she entered her room again, and after sometime she handed him a piece of paper

"Do you need anything else?" he didn't answer, instead he smiled and bend his head to kiss her cheek

"Thank you, your tea was great" he whispered, he smirked seeing her stunned and red face, he took the piece paper, and turned around and leave.

"I saw that!" her friend exclaimed, she laugh seeing her reaction, she's waving her hand in front of her stunned friend to get her attention "Mai? Mai? Hello? Are you still there?" she shook her shoulder "Mai!"

She snapped out at her friend's voice, she touched the cheek where Naru kissed "He's the first man who kissed me" she whispered

Akira burst out laughing "I told you he likes you! Only a fool who can't see that!"

She rolled her eyes "He already have a girlfriend"

"I think she really bewitched him"

She groaned, she looked at the wall clock "We still have a class. Wait for me at the living room, I should get ready first" she closed her door before her friend

* * *

Gene slammed the door behind him "Noll, can you tell us what the hell happened between you and Hara-san?"

They are here in the office, Madoka and Lin are in the common room, listening at the twins, well they are curious too. Naru sighed, as he sit on the couch and told them what _really _happen, Gene widened his eyes, Madoka gasped, Lin… well, Lin is Lin he may be shocked but he didn't show it. They are all silent after listening to his story.

Lin cleared his throat "So, what are you going to do now?"

Naru shrugged "I guess go with the flow?"

"I can't believe she will use _that _to blackmail you. I mean, it's been one year since she know who you really are, but why use it now?" Madoka curiously asked

Gene smirked "Can't you see Madoka? She's scared that Mai will get Naru's full attention. Because she can see that he likes her" he teased

"I told you I don't like her… yet" he blushed saying the last word, the three blinked swiftly at him making sure that they are not hallucinating, he blushed harder seeing their reaction, it only made them burst out laughing, Lin covered his mouth to control his laughter

Madoka stood up and hugged him from behind "Aw. So our Naru knows how to blush"

"Shut up" he brushed off her hands

"Mom gonna love hearing this" Gene interjected

Naru glared at him "Don't you dare Gene" he looked at Madoka "You too, Madoka"

"Aw. You mean, I won't tell her _yet_?" she gave him a meaningful smile

He rolled his eyes "Gene, start cleaning and arrange the table and bookshelves that Mai will be using tomorrow, and Lin transfer the phone in your office to Mai's desk if Gene is done"

Gene raised his eyebrow "Ah Noll, I think you forgot something. We _don't_ have an extra table and bookshelves for Mai, to begin with"

"That's right! We didn't plan on hiring another assistant in the first place" Madoka agreed "Oliver really wanted to be with Mai so badly. He even made up the assistant thingy" she smiled at him

Naru sighed, ignoring his mentor's teasing smile "Then, let's buy one" he stood up "Lin come with me. Gene and Madoka, clean the office" he went out ignoring his brother and mentor's protest, and Lin followed him afterwards

* * *

Mai was humming while taking the shower, it's her first day working as Naru's assistant. He texted her last night it seems he already arranged her working hours. She already arranged her schedule as singer at the diner, and the manager agreed to it. She stepped out from the bathroom and went to her room to change, she glanced at the clock beside her bed, it's six in the morning, and she need to be at the office seven a.m. sharp. She pulled out a blue sleeveless blouse and a black blazer, paired with black skirt and bloomers, and black heeled boots. She looked at herself at the mirror, when she's satisfied she put her notes in her bag.

And since she still have time, she decided to walk her way to the office, it's not that far anyway, three blocks away from her apartment, she took it as an exercise and to save money. She killed two birds with one stone. She felt nervous yet excited when she saw the building, when she opened the door she saw Madoka, Lin, Gene and Naru sitting on the couch.

"Mai-chan, good morning!" Madoka greeted with a warm smile, Lin just give her a nod – his way of greeting

"Good morning too! Wow. Your office is so neat" she said as she trailed her eyes on the place, she looked at Naru "Where will be my table?" she excitedly asked

Gene stood up and lead her to the couch, "Later Mai. Naru will still give you a small briefing about your job" she obediently sit, and wait for Naru to talk.

"Mai, your main job will be filing some documents that I will leave on your desk. And you will be the one who will answer the phone calls" he paused and looked at her, "Do you know how to file documents?"

"Huh? Of course, what do you take me for?"

He glanced at her from head to toe, he smirk "A person who don't know _how _to button her blouse properly" she gasped and looked at her blouse, and clasped it when she saw two buttons on her chest were open, revealing some part of red laced brassiere, he stood up and went to his office – before they will notice that he's already blushing.

"NARU! YOU JERK!" he heard them laughing and telling Mai to calm down. He smiled upon hearing Mai's angry voice. Well from now, this office will be filled with Mai's laughter and shouting, and he will have fun teasing her too!


	7. First case jitters and a Cookie Monster

**Chapter 6 – First case jitters and a Cookie Monster**

* * *

It's been three days since she worked at SPR, and she learned a lot of things about her co-workers, like Lin is a diviner and always caged his self in his office; Madoka went back to England – where she lives; Naru's office always dim, she's starting to think that he's a vampire; Gene is always in Naru's office, teasing him until he snapped out. And oh, she also learned that Naru is the same as her, a PK user, but it seems he will be in danger when he used it recklessly, and also, he's addicted to Earl Grey tea.

"Mai, tea" she heard him called, well like today, it's his fifth cup already

She sighed "Coming!"

She's waiting for the water to boil when the phone on her desk rang "Hello, Shibuya Psychic Research, how can we help you?" she listened to the person on the other line, he sounds upset and scared, "I will let you speak to our manager directly sir, please wait a moment I'll put you on hold" Mai said as she wrote down his contact information, she press the number one button, "Naru, there's a client who really wants to talk to you"

"Put it on line three, please" he ordered, and she transfer the call to his line, she went back to the kitchenette and continue preparing the tea. She knocked at Lin's door to give him a cup too, he opened his office door and took the cup, with a simple 'thank you'. She knocked at his boss' door and Gene opened the door for her, she entered and placed the two cups on his table

"Thank you Mai" Gene said with a smile

"You're welcome Gene"

"Mai, please call everyone we will have a case and tell them to meet here tomorrow eight a.m. sharp"

She nodded "Okay" she turned around to leave before she heard him thanking for the tea, she smiled at him "You're always welcome" she said and left from his office

* * *

"EH?! Really? You have a case tomorrow?" Akira asked her friend as they walked to their class

Mai nodded "Yup, that's why I will ask our professor if he will allow me to take our exam in advance"

"When will you be away?"

"I don't know. I think it depends on our case, Naru still don't tell us about it"

"So this will be your first case as a member of SPR"

"I'm excited, yet nervous"

"Geez, don't be. You must show to that pathetic kimono clad medium that you're better than her" she said irritably, Mai just chuckled at her friend. They entered their room, and settled on their respective seats; a moment later their professor entered and started the lecture. Mai sighed, this gonna be a long day

* * *

The next day, she's already in the office five thirty a.m., she can't help it, she can't sleep well last night. A mixture of excitement and anxiety throbbed on her senses and she can't calm herself down, she's pacing back and forth in the common room when the door opened revealing the twins and Lin, she gave them a forced smile.

Naru was shocked seeing that there is someone who's early than him, it's only six in the morning "Aren't you too early?" he asked

Lin went to his office, Gene sit down on the couch, she clasped her hands "Well, I didn't sleep well last night" she softly said

Naru raised his eyebrow "why's that? Are you really that excited seeing me again?" he teased, he heard Gene chuckled

"Jerk! Who wants to see your ugly face so early in the morning, anyway?" she glared at him, who gave her a teasing smirk in return "well, you might call it a 'first case jitters' it's my first case together with you as an official member, so I'm quite nervous yet excited"

"Don't worry Mai, we experience that too. But, when you're on the actual case, you will have fun" Gene cheerfully said

She smiled at him "You're right" she looked at Naru who's sitting on the couch "You want some tea?"

He nodded "Yes, please"

"Me too Mai, I want some too" Gene added

She went to the kitchenette to prepare some tea, she open the cabinet and saw some flour, she took it and put on the table. She open fridge to get some eggs and butter, and luckily there are cocoa powder too! Now she will bake chocolate cookies.

In the common room, the twins can hear Mai's humming, and Naru can't help but smile "And my little brother is happy" Gene teased

Naru glared at him "Shut up" he looked at his wristwatch "What took her so long" he mumbled, then a smell of new baked cookies filled in the room and his stomach growled in response. Lin went out from his office to the common room, he was lured by the smell of the new baked cookies too.

Gene closed his eyes as he sniff "Wow. It smells great" he opened his eyes when he heard his brother's and saw him blushed, he chuckled "this is the first time I heard your stomach growled _that_ loud" he chuckled when he saw Naru blushed and continue 'reading' his notes.

Lin took his notes and turned it before giving it to him again, "You're reading it upside down earlier" he smirked at the simple mistake of his young boss.

"I can read it upside down" he defended

Mai came out from the kitchenette with a tray of tea on her hand, "Gene, can you get the tray of cookies in the kitchen please" she politely asked. But, Naru closed his notes and stood up.

"I can get it for you" before she can answer, he went to the kitchenette.

She carefully placed the tea on the table, and sit on the couch waiting for Naru. Minutes later, no Naru came out from the kitchen, she's tapping her fingers on the table to show her irritation, she's about to stand to check what happen when Gene exclaimed

"At last! You're here. What took you so long?" he asked, he ignored Gene's question and placed the cookies on the table. Gene grabbed some and starting to eat, Lin took some too, surprisingly Naru didn't take one.

"Cookie Monster!" Mai exclaimed, they all pause and looked at her, she's glaring at Naru

He raised his eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"You ate my cookies first"

"What? Did you see me eating?" he said as he continue reading his notes, this time it's not upside down

Mai grinned at him and reached his face, making his heart beat rapidly "Geez, you still have crumbs on your face as an evidence" she said as she carefully wipe the corner of his lips with her hand, he felt his body froze when her hand touched his skin and he felt the blush on his face

"Next time, don't leave any evidence" she teased, "And you can eat as much you can, no need to hide. Understand?" she smiled when she saw him nodded. Unknown to the two, Gene and Lin took a _video _from the scene before them.

Mai grabbed a cookie and gave it to Naru "Here"

He didn't took it but instead "As my assistant, feed me" he said and open his mouth, Mai felt the blush on her face as she obeyed the demand of her boss, and they are so oblivious and forgot the other two people at room who are enjoying recording.

Naru smirked when he saw her red face "You look like a tomato"

"Because I'm a tomato in past life, you jerk!" she said and looked at him "I bet, you're a teabag in your past life" she said smirking. He's about to tease her back when they heard the door opened and revealing the other SPR members, well of course, the first in their view is the kimono clad medium who glared at her then went to sit beside Naru, the others following her entered and sit on the couch. Surprised was written on their face when they saw, first, the cookies on the table; and second, Lin, hang out in the common room instead of being in his office doing only-God-knows-what.

"So tasty!" Bou-san exclaimed as he eat the cookies on the tray, he grabbed some more and gave it to John and Yasu.

"You want some?" he asked Ayako

"No thanks, I'm on a diet"

He snickered "Whatever diet you will make, you're still fat" wrong move when he faced Ayako, she landed her strongest punch on his jaw

"What was that all about you fat old hag?" he received another punch

"I'm not fat!" she whined, she griped his shirt shook him rapidly

Ignoring the bickering of the two, Yasu asked "So Big Boss, where's our location this time?"

"Wakkanai" he answered without looking at them

"Huh? What do you mean you don't know?*" Ayako curiously asked, still strangling Bou-san

"That's our location" he clarified

They are all silent, trying to digest what Naru just said "WAKKANAI?!" They all exclaimed, except for Lin, Gene, and Mai – the two guys know it already, and Mai don't have any idea where was that

"Naru-bou, that's too far! It's almost at the tip of Japan" Bou-san complained

"Then you're welcome to leave"

Bou-san pouted at his boss' remark, "So, what's the case all about?" he asked

"I got a call from Sanada Kei, the manager of Wakkanai Airport, it seems that the pilots and their assistants saw a man running on the runway and trying to catch the plane, which made them scared and lose control on the plane. Not only the pilots but some passengers saw it too, those who sat on the window side." Naru explained

"So… I assume that the airport is now close?" Mai curiously asked

Masako snorted "Don't be stupid Taniyama-san, of course they will close it now that the passengers are afraid because what's happening" Mai rolled her eyes at her, she's not in the mood to have a useless argument with her, she raised her eyebrow when she noticed Naru glared at Masako.

"So if the airport itself is close, how will we get there?" Ayako asked

Naru looked at her and back to his notes "The nearest airport that we can have is the Asahikawa airport"

"But the ghost will only appear when the plane will land or take off right? What if it will not appear since we don't arrive on Wakkanai Airport?" Yasu asked

"Are you saying that we should rent a private plane and land on there?" Gene asked as he looked at Yasu, he nodded.

"But renting a plane is costly, and I don't think there are airports that will let us rent their plane" John interjected; they are all in their thoughts, thinking a way on how they will land on their location.

"Ah guys…" Mai called their attention, when they look at her she continue "I think we need Akira's help on this"

They are all staring at her, seems confused on what she's trying to say, she sigh when she sense their unspoken questions "What I'm trying to say is, we can rent one of the plane of Yukimura Airport since it's owned by Akira's family, and her brother is a licensed pilot and he's on a break so we can asked him to take us there" she explained

They 'oh-ed' when they digested what she's trying to say, and they are now looking at Naru, he's the boss so the final decision is in his hands. He looked at Mai, and then sigh "Call her and her brother, I want to talk to them personally"

"Sure!" she smiled brightly at him, she went to her desk and called her friend.

"Yasuhara, I want you to research about the airport, look if there are any body count on that place" she heard Naru said. She went back to the couch after making the call, she took the empty cups before she told Naru that they will arrive more or less twenty minutes and went back to the kitchen to prepare another set of tea.

* * *

Akira and her brother are already sitting on the couch talking to Naru when she came out from the kitchenette with a tray of tea on her hands. And she heard Masako snorted.

"It suits you well. Holding a tray, and serving the guests" she said with full of sarcasm. Mai smile brightly at her.

"Why thank you Masako, at least I know there is something that I can _only _do and suits me well" she saw Masako glared at her. Akira thwack his brother.

"Help her, idiot" her brother stood up to help Mai. He took the tray from Mai and slowly put it on the table.

"Thanks Sei-nii" she said and sit beside Akira.

"Honestly Shibuya-san, I'm willing to help you even for free, but the Wakkanai Airport sent us a notice to temporarily halt our transactions with them. And I can't carelessly land the plane in there without some personnel who will professionally monitor the flight. So I guess, you must contact Kei first, and if he will agree, then you have Mai to call me" Seiichi explained to Naru. "And I want Mai to be my assistant pilot" Naru look at him and raised his eyebrow

"I can't let you have _my _assistant, she's mine!" he exclaimed. The others blinked at his firm statement, and Gene laugh.

Akira chuckled "Relax Shibuya-san, my brother won't steal Mai away from you. Besides, you told us earlier that the ghost was seen by the pilot and their assistant right? So if Mai will be my brother's assistant pilot, she will clearly saw the ghost"

"But –" Bou-san was interrupted by Seiichi

"Is there anyone here who have experienced being a pilot?" he asked, when no one answered he continue "That's it, Mai will be my assistant, I don't have time teaching amateurs"

"But Naru is a fast learner" Gene proudly said, Seiichi looked at Naru and shrugged

"I don't care, if you want my help then comply with my demands" he firmly said making them all dumbfounded. Naru on the other was clenching his fist, he don't want Mai to be with him. He snapped out when he heard Mai calling him, he looked at her and saw her carefree smile that reached her eyes, and told him that it's alright and no need to worry. He looked at her eyes, and he didn't trace any worries on them, he sighed and smile slightly at her and look at Seiichi again.

"Well then Yukimura-san, I will inform you if Sanada-san will give us his permission to use the airport" he close his notes and stood up "You're all dismiss" and he went to his cavern… er… office.

* * *

**[A/N]**

_* Wakkanai_ sounds like _wakannai_, which happens to mean "I don't understand / I don't know" in colloquial Japanese (or _wakaranai_ in standard Japanese)


	8. Mai and Gene in Astral Plane

**Chapter 7 – Mai and Gene in Astral Plane**

**[A/N]:**

**This is what i managed to update for now...**

**I'm kinda busy, as my dad's assistant ^_^**

**and my laptop re-format itself, deleting ALL the files, and my anime! T_T**

**so i'm back to square one... **

* * *

They are already at the airport packing the cameras in the plane while waiting for the Yukimura siblings to come, and Naru is reading his notes while stealing glances at Mai. She really is a good assistant, he remember earlier at the office when he arrived Mai already clean the office, baked some cookies and even made a thermos of tea specially for him.

"Naru" he heard Mai called and look at her

"What?"

She grinned "If I'm a police officer I already arrested you by now"

He raised his eyebrow "And why?"

"Because I noticed you keep on STEALING glances at me" she teased, and laugh when she saw him blushed.

He blinked at her, then smirked "So it means you keep on looking at me too?" he teased back.

She opened her mouth then close it again, "Jerk!" and she left him, and pack the remaining equipment. Naru felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Gene grinning at him

"It's too obvious that you're flirting, Noll, I mean, Naru" he teased. Naru brushed off his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not flirting"

"Yeah, right! Just possessive"

He glared at him "I'm not possessive"

"Really? Then remember this? 'I can't let you have _my _assistant, she's mine!'" and he even copied Naru's expression while saying it. Seeing his brother's reaction, he immediately run towards the other members he don't want to see Naru's wrath.

"Idiot, she's really mine" Naru mumbled

* * *

Akira and her brother arrived exactly eight in the morning, same with Masako who proudly step out on her chauffeur-driven limousine. She immediately went to Naru when she saw him, she smile and clung onto him tightly.

Seiichi raised his eyebrow "I thought she's a refined woman" he whispered to his sister

Akira chuckled "She's not what you think you she is, Sei-nii"

"You're late Hara-san. I told you that we will meet at exactly seven in the morning" he sharply said. The medium was crestfallen at his attitude towards her.

"Well, good morning too. Oliver" she whispered sharply "Don't forget that you lied to the whole team for more than a year Oliver Davis, if you don't want them to get mad at you, you _must _do your duties as my boyfriend" she threatened him and smirked when she saw him blanched.

He glared at her _Damn her! _He mentally cursed.

"Shibuyan-san!" Akira called waving her hands, he nodded at her and noticed how she glared at Masako

He roam his eyes at the place "Where's your brother?" he asked when he noticed he's not with her

She grinned "Oh, he and Mai are already at the pilot cabin checking the navigational and communication controls. Sei-nii told me to wait for his signal so we can board the plane"

He furrowed his eyebrow _Mai is alone with him_ is all he can think, he looked at his team "C'mon, let's get going"

Masako grabbed his arm to stop him "Didn't you heard what she said? We should wait for her brother's signal. And besides, we must give the two of them some quality time" she said, smiling.

Akira received a message from her brother, he gave her an 'okay' to board the plane

"Guys, c'mon! We can now board the plane" she called

The SPR members board on the plane and occupy the seats in the front. Naru cleared his throat and give them an instruction

"We must all occupy the window side, according to our client, some passengers who sit at the window side saw the ghost" he noticed Masako's glare "especially the mediums" he added for emphasis

"Yeah, yeah. We got it my beloved little brother" Gene said, and all of them occupy the seat on the window side and Masako didn't tried to complain. He sighed from relief

_**Thanks useless medium**_

**No problem idiot scientist**

_**You noticed?**_

**Yup…**

He sit on his seat and look at the window and think. He's thinking a way on how he will tell the truth about him on his team, he was certain that they will loathe him and Gene. He sighed and mentally shook his head, he must focus his self on the case that they will be having today.

Akira closed the door, she's the cabin crew for today's flight. She walked on the aisle and told them to fasten their seatbelts, and gave them the basic instructions while his brother readied the plane for takeoff. She sit on the vacant seat and like the others, she fasten her seatbelt.

* * *

They are already above the sky when Akira went to the pilot cabin and brought them some food.

"Here" she said as she put the food on the small table between them, and she looked at Mai "Your boss is grumpy" she said at her. His brother switched on the autopilot and grabbed the food that she brought.

Mai chuckled "He's always grumpy when he don't have his… tea" her eyes widened and look at the time, its past thirty minutes on his tea time. She took her bag beside her, took the thermos of tea and give to Akira "Please give Naru his tea. It's still hot" she raised her eyebrow when she noticed Akira and Seiichi's meaningful grin at her, the former giggled and took the thermos with her.

"He must be special" Seiichi said

"Of course, because he's my boss" she defended

Seiichi chuckled "Yeah right, keep on saying that" and he manually controlled the aircraft again.

* * *

Akira carefully placed the cup of tea on Naru's table, and noticed his eyebrow raised, "I'm not the one who made it, Mai told me to give it to you" she said before he can give a sarcastic remark. She left after giving him his precious tea, missing to see the smile on his face.

"Akira!" Naru heard Gene called "Can I have a cup of tea too?"

"No, Mai only told me to give it to 'Naru'" she answered and went back to her seat. Naru smirked upon hearing Akira's answer.

_**Sorry Gene, but the tea is exclusive for me **_

**You're really enjoying yourself Noll**

_**Of course because I'm special**_

After sometime, the 'fasten your seatbelt' sign lit up and Seiichi's voice was heard telling them to prepare for landing. They can now see the runway, and the plane slightly tilted sideward and they can heard the tires' loud shriek, Masako screamed and covered her face, while Gene stared at the widow as if looking at someone.

"Gene did you see something?" Naru asked, looking at his brother's expression he must saw something

"Yeah" he softly said

Seiichi and Mai went to the passenger cabin to joined the others, they are both trembling "What happen?" Naru asked without making obvious his concerned at Mai

"We saw it" Seiichi softly said, he run his fingers thru his hair "I'm sorry about earlier, it caught me off guard and it startled me"

They were all silent, then Masako stood up and gripped Naru's coat as she leaned her head on his chest and sobbed louder "It was scary, and I was _so_ scared" she said

Mai and Akira rolled their eyes at her eccentric behavior "Hara-san, if it scared you then you can leave" the latter sharply said, Masako glared at her

"We should get off now so we can start our investigation early" Lin said as he feel the tension between the two ladies

Akira opened the door and noticed the stairs that the Wakkanai airport personnel attached. When they are on the door way Naru asked Masako – who's still clinging on him – if she feel anything.

She took a deep breath and concentrates herself "It's faint but I can feel it. I can't tell whether it's a man or a woman, yet"

"It's a man. And I can feel a strong sense of regret and sadness" Mai and Gene both said, and they both collapsed. He panicked when he saw her collapsed and he brush off Masako's grip on him to catch Mai, and Lin caught Gene.

"Hey, what's happening? I can understand Gene, but to Mai?" Ayako concernedly asked

"I forgot to tell you, when Mai's having a vision she collapsed" Akira answered it for her

They are all staring at the two. Naru carefully cradled Mai and get off the plane, followed by Lin and the others.

* * *

Mai noticed the will-o'-the-wisp on the surrounding, she groaned "Right, the ghost wants to show me something" she mumbled at herself

"Mai?"

She turned around and saw a person slowly approaching towards her, and gasped when she saw who that person is "Gene?"

"So you can also do _this_ huh? Amazing"

She shrugged "Uhm… Yeah, I guess? I don't even know why"

He chuckled "This is the astral plane, and we're astral projecting. We can separate our spirit from our physical body, but mostly, if the ghosts are powerful they can tug our spirit and show us what really happen to them"

"Oh, so that's why I sometimes fell unconscious every time I do some ghost hunting before and have some vision, whether I'm the victim or the killer"

Gene glare at her "But this is a dangerous ability if you're untrained, because there are malevolent spirits that strong enough to trap your spirit and it can no longer go back to your physical body"

Mai shivered "Scary…" she uttered

"Yes it is. That's why after this case you must asked Lin to help you in your training, like what he did to me before"

She nodded "Understood. But as for now, we must focus on this one"

"Agreed"

And they found their selves standing at the middle of the terminal building in the airport.


End file.
